100 Themes PoLiet
by Papayakat
Summary: 100 Themes with Poland and Lithuania! Please review! Rating may go up.
1. one to five

1. **All Dolled Up**

Seeing Feliks in a dress or a skirt was a common thing; he was used to it by now, but the fact that he was wearing lingerie was just too much for Lithuania's brain to bear.

2. **Anywhere but Here**

"Feliks...Feliks, please...don't make me go outside," Lithuania begged, his entire face red as he looked down and poked at the bright green fabric of the frilly dress that Poland had forced on to him while he was sleeping.

3. **Planning**

I. Carnival  
A) Food  
1) Share cotton candy  
a. Get some on face.  
1. Liet will obviously, like, clean it off.  
B) Games  
1) Attempt to win stuffed horse  
a. Fail miserably.  
1. Get Liet to win it.  
2. Kiss Liet on the cheek.  
3. Watch Liet's face turn all red and stuff.  
C) Rides  
1) Go on carousel  
a. Fun.  
2) Go on roller coaster  
a. Cling to Liet the whole time.  
b. Scream like a crazy monkey. A super attractive crazy monkey.  
3) Go on ferris wheel  
a. Freak at the height.  
1. Bury face in Liet's arms.  
2. Liet will obviously be all nice.  
3. Make-out session commences.  
D) Money  
1) Get Liet to pay for everything.  
a. Everything.

4. **Mystery Meat**

England, one of Poland's close friends, had just opened up a restaurant in London, so he invited Poland and Lithuania to it for a meal, free of charge, but when they finally saw the food, even Lithuania, who never took anything for granted, stared at the gunk on the plate in disbelief, and asked, "Um, England? What is that?"**  
**

5. **Flowers**

Two hours late

Poland

tear-stained dress

sitting outside

upset.

Lithuania

in a suit

apologies

kiss on cheek

bouquet of pansies

in his hand.

All is forgiven.


	2. six to ten

6. **Clouds**

Lithuania had always thought that searching for pictures in the sky was a child's game, but he knew that looking at clouds with Poland would make him the happiest nation in the world, so he was glad to do it.

7. **Smell**

"You smell."  
were the first words to come out of Lithuania's mouth that morning.  
Poland was horrified.  
"Feliks, I didn't finish. You smell...like flowers."

8. **Cake**

A big bowl

eggs

flour

butter

milk

sugar

and vanilla extract

makes vanilla cake.

A big bowl

eggs

flour

butter

milk

sugar

vanilla extract

and two certain nations

makes a mess of flour

a slightly amused Lithuania

and a cloud of smiles

in the kitchen.

9. **Caffeine**

The last thing Toris ever needed was for Feliks to be hyped up on caffeine. But Hungary decided that it was needed. Very much.

And then she made a bet with Poland that she could drink ten cups of coffee before he did.

She drank decaf.

He didn't.

Poland was running around the house for the whole day.

10.** Storm**

One loud boom

One flash of lightning

One terrified blonde.

"Liet? I'm scared."

Two bright green eyes

Two comforting arms

Two sleeping nations.


	3. eleven to sixteen

11. **Persuade**

It was that look, those big green eyes that Poland would make at him were what made Lithuania never say no.

12. **Depression**

Poland never really gave the past much thought. It was too tragic for him;too heartbreaking. It always reminded him that the woman who could snap his darling Liet's spine in two, was closer, despite all of the denying he had done, to the Lithuanian's man's heart than he was and would ever be.

13. **Television**

Lithuania always took naps on Sunday afternoons, and he was always woken up by Poland jumping up and down and him rambunctiously and breathing in his ear. That day was no excuse.

Lithuania squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his quilt over his face.

_3..2..1.._

"Liet!"

"Whu?"

"Call me Po!~"

"What?" Lithuania lifted the blanket from his face and turned to stare at the blond Polish man.

"Po! As in, like, in that, like totally awesome blue alien thingy from that American show, Teletubbies! But I think he's like too blue and not too red so let's like call America right now 'cause you're like awesome friends with him, right, and we could like ask him to switch the colors of the red guy with the blue one so he could be red and totally like match my flag and I would like look almost exactly like him and that would be like so fantabulous!~"

"...what?"

14. **Blunt**

It was only when Latvia and Estonia confronted him about the issue had Poland noticed that Lithuania rejected them, his two closest friends, to spend time with _him_.

15. **Kings**

He felt as if he used to be a ruler of Europe.

He felt as if he used to be a king.

He felt as if he used to rule the world.

He felt as if _they_ used to rule the world.

He felt as if the world was torn forcefully out of his hands and hidden and locked away from him.

He felt as if he was forced away from the one person he loved most.

He felt as if he could never go back.

He felt as if he could never be more useless.

But when he saw that overly excited smile and heard the rapid words spewing out of Poland's mouth, he knew he was still the king.

16. **Tantrum**

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Poland was screaming and crying and pounding on Lithuania's chest, sobbing and clinging to the taller man as tears dribbled down his face and made small stains on his shirt. He had a strength that Lithuania had never known about; he had just flipped over the kitchen table and broke the leg off of one of the chairs. Now he was beating on Lithuania, but it was obvious he wasn't using as much force.

"Poland..." Lithuania started.

The blond would not be quiet and just screamed louder, flailing as Lithuania awkwardly wrapped his arms around him.

"Poland, I'm sorry," Lithuania said, his voice low, despite the fact that Poland was shrieking at the top of his lungs. "I won't go."

Poland immediately stopped screaming, letting his arms dangle limply by his side as he allowed the Lithuanian to embrace him. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and he shuddered as he breathed. His lip was quivering, and his face looked as if he was threatening to start crying again.

"I'm sorry, Poland. I-ah-uh is this how it goes?"

"Wha-what? Like, what g-goes?" Poland stuttered, shaking a little.

"Nevermind. Forget Belarus," he said, trying to smile. "I'll stay, okay?"

Poland simply buried his face in Lithuania's tear soaked shirt and hugged him until the other man thought he would die from lack of breath.

* * *

Angsty Poland ohohoho!~

/gets shot

Still don't own APH. /cry

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
